Safety Pillow
by Machine Sunshine
Summary: Storm catches Jet resting on his stomach. ONESHOT possible sequel Shounen-ai,Fluff,alittle angst Storm/Jet


**Safety Pillow**

By Machine Sunshine

(Storm the Albatross/Jet the Hawk)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Riders or anything of the sort, silly you.

Word from the author:  
A gift for Hyakkidoro, Happy Birthday Tegaki buddy! I had the pairing choice of Knuckles/Sonic or Storm/Jet, I thought I would try something different and venture where I've never ventured before. I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, a little Angst, fluffy bird luvin'

*random guy in a shirt that says memory*: I'm jogging! I'm jogging!

-----------

It was a warm spring day and the Babylon rogues spent most of their time fixing up their boards for the next grandprix. Jet the hawk was particularly excited especially since his rival, Sonic the hedgehog would be there. He went into the workshop and saw Wave fixing her pink and purple hover board from her last unexpected wipe out.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" She groaned in frustration as she fiddled with numerous circuits. The board refused to hover and because of this her mood considerably worsened throughout the day. Jet avoided the plum colored swallow out of fear of being chewed out for something trivial.

The young hawk started his day practicing and ended it with watching re-runs of the last grandprix. Every time he watched it his blood began to boil. He grew immensely excited, so much that he felt the urge to climb on his board and go out again. Before he could act on that urge, he was interrupted by one of his friends.

A large grey Albatross busted through the door. "BOSS!!" The green hawk jumped out of his chair in surprise. The large bird bounced up and down like a hyper active child, "Wave totally just flipped out on me when I went in to ask her for the tool box!"

The green hawk sighed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack for something like THAT! Stop being a pansy! She's just a girl! Go back in there!" He clenched his fist in annoyance. It was times like this when Storm REALLY got on his nerves. For reasons unknown the big guy just couldn't find the strength to defend himself against women. It was a paradox that Jet would never be able to understand.

Storm gaped like he always does when he gets scolded. "B-but, you know how she gets-"

"Oh for petes' sake...", Jet growled angrily before he finally sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"Who's Pete?" Storm asked, serious as a heart attack.

The young hawk groaned, "It's a saying! Now just go sit down somewhere! you're giving me a headache!"

Storm shrugs, "Whatever you say, boss." The big albatross sat on a stool and watched the replay of the grand prix race. Jets mood considerably changed from irritated to excited again as he watched his rival Sonic Pull off some tricks on the track.

"I could have beaten him easily, you know..." The emerald colored hawk grinned as he saw himself come on screen. Storm watched the growing intensity in his eyes. Even though the previous race had been rigged, Jet knew that his skills were good enough to take down that hedgehog on his own.

"I will beat him this time!!" He jumped out of his seat and began to laugh hysterically. Storm just watched silently as the young one laughed himself into a fit.

After he calmed down, the young hawk sat back in his maroon swivel chair. "Heh heh, just you wait Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll be back and I'll-" A loud snoring sound interrupted his tirade. He looked over to see Storm sleeping soundly in a wooden chair. He looked like he was about to fall over from the position he was in. The sight brought a subtle smile to Jets' face. He got up and went over to see if he could move Storm over to that pale blue cot in the corner.

He eased him out of the chair,"Damn, you're freakin' heavy." Jet muttered under his breath. He eased him down on the cot and swung his stubby legs over. He was bent over the sleeping giant out of sheer exhaustion. Jet shifted his weight in an attempted to get back down. As he moved, he could feel the hard muscles of his friends' legs. He figured his legs would have to be strong to support that weight.

Jet snickered and he petted his sleeping friends' belly, It was warm and cushiony like a pillow. Jet fought the urge to rest his head on that fluffy looking chest; however the rising and falling of it looked so soft and inviting. The young one tentatively placed his cheek on his stomach, it was just as warm and he thought it would be. The echo of his heart beat was so hypnotic, He actually felt himself start to doze off a bit.

He felt himself drifting away before he could slip away completely he felt a strong hand grabbed his thin arm. Jet squawked in surprise, "Aah! S-sorry Storm, I didn't mean to wake ya!"

The grey albatross yawned, "Aww, why'd ya have to wake me? I was havin' a good dream!"

The hawk laughed, "Well, if you didn't fall asleep in the chair I wouldn't have had to interrupt you! I had to drag you all the way over here." Jet attempted to get up, but the strong albatross didn't let go of his arm.

"Sorry about that. Thanks, boss." Storms' white eyes reflected some sort of happiness, but in Jets opinion, they could be scary to look at.

"Yeah, No problem." Jet made a second attempt to get up, but still the albatross didn't let him up.

"It was really cool of ya to do that for me. " Storm still had a lazy smile on his face, while Jet started to jerk and twist around.

"Yeah, Yeah! Can you let me go now?" Jet said sounding very annoyed. The big albatross just laughed, and it sounded very odd to Jets' ears.

"I gotta ask though, what were you doin' while I was sleepin', boss? "Jet felt a red blush burn on his face. How did he manage to get himself into such an awkward situation?

"I was just-I was just helping you! But, you re so damn heavy-" He felt another hand grab his other arm. Jet felt a wave of nervousness come over him. "Hey, come on Storm! This isn't funny!"

Storms' creepy eyes narrowed slightly, "Using me as a pillow, huh? Hey, I don't mind! If you're tired too you can go back to sleep." The way Storm said that brimmed with naivety. However, the look in his eyes said differently. Almost as if he hadn't planned on letting Jet go anytime soon.

"You're not gunna let me go are you?" Jet said with a groan. Storm just grinned and pulled the hawk back onto his chest. The young hawk felt his cheeks heat up as he nearly smothered by white feathers. He wasn't sure what to think right now. This whole situation was completely awkward and he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

He felt Storms' large arms pull him unto a sort of bear hug, one that was slowly cutting off his air supply. Jet jerked and kicked his legs in an attempt to get more air. Once he managed to pull away far enough to get in few good breaths, He cried, "Damn it, Storm! I can't breathe!"

Storm loosened his grip. "Sorry, Boss." The hawks blue eyes narrowed in frustration. It was bad enough that he was being hugged by him, now he was being choked too? Jet wanted this to stop_ now_.

"What's with you??" Jet snapped as he tried to wriggle from his arms. He felt one hand leave his back and cover his mouth. The young one growled in frustration as the other hand coiled over his waist.

"Ssh! Do ya hear that?", Storm looked up at the ceiling in concentration. Jet couldn't hear anything but the sound of his hearting thundering in his chest. It was unbearably hot being smashed against his chest like this.

"It's Wave, she's upstairs. We'll have to be very quiet, I don't want her to come in here." His white eyes focused back down on Jets' sky blue ones. "Ever since Wave came along, we hardly get to spend time together, just the two of us. " He frowned and removed his hand from Jets' beak. "We used to be really close, Jet. Now look at us. You don t even like being close to me anymore."

Jet panted, feeling a strange pang in his stomach. He at first thought it was nausea, "I think I'm gunna throw up, Storm." The grey albatross laughed again as he placed both hands on Jets' thin waist. He jerked in alarm, "What the-?? What are you-Hey! wait-come on, this isn't funny anymore. Seriously, I'm gunna throw up...all over you if you don't let me go."

Storm smirked, "Yeah, Nice try." His gloved hands lifted over Jets' head and removed his orange tinted goggles. He tossed them carelessly over to the side. "Don't you think we should spend more time together?" Jet tried to wrap his mind around what Storm could ve possibly been talking about.

"What are you talkin' about, Storm? We always spend time together! I don't understand....Why are you so emotional all of a sudden? It isn't like you. This is all really-mmph!" A yellow gloved hand covered his beak again.

"Ssh! Calm it down, Jet! I gotta ask you something." Storm looked deadly serious, something Jet didn't see very often.

Storm removed his hand again and sighed. He just couldn t get Jet to calm down. He should've expected this; he should've expected him to forget. Storm decided this approach wasn't helping and decided to try something else. "Do you remember our old hideout, Jet?"

This question took the hawk by surprise. "Yeah, I remember that dump, why?" He felt the hands around him loosen and eventually let go. Jet wriggled free and stumbled off of the cot.

"Do you remember that shed outback, the one I always slept in?" Storm sounded hopeful, but really doubted the young hawk remembered what happened in there. Jet was only 7 years old when it happened. Jet inched towards the exit, "Yeah, I remember that, but so what?" Storm got up and stood in front of the door before he could try to make a break for it. He looked slightly upset, but he quickly turned his frown into a smirk.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory!" Storm grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another one of those oxygen draining hugs. Jet squawked in surprise. He hadn't a clue what the big guy was talking about. He wanted to be let go so badly, so he had to lie.

"STOP IT! I REMEMBER NOW!! LEMME GO!!", Jet flailed around until Storm decided to release him. His white eyes looked at him incredulously. Jet crossed his arms in an attempt to avoid any other grabs. "Y-yeah, I remember the old shed. That was your favorite spot."

The albatross looked at him expectedly, "Yeah, and? Do you remember what happened that one day?" His deep voice raised in slight frustration.

Jet lowered his eyes and thought silently to himself. Something happened in there? He didn't remember anything terribly important about the old place. There was something that used to pop in Jets' mind constantly several years ago. It ate at him night and day, fortunantly It had faded from his mind completely over time. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. What was it? Why did he forget something apparently so important. Jet sighed heavily and finally looked into his friends' eyes.

"Look, I... I really don't remember. Why don't you just tell me what happened?" He felt a little bad for lying to him; he hoped Storm wouldn't hold it against him.

"It was seven years ago-don't worry about it." Storm turned around and sighed heavily. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. In a blurred movement, Jets hand came from behind and closed it shut.

"Hey, Hold on! Why can't you just tell me?" Storm looked at him, surprised by his actions. "What happened?? You gotta tell me, or it's gunna be on my mind all night!"

Storm wondered if it was best to let him remember it on his own instead of telling him. Jet looked at him expectedly, he was seconds away from throwing one of his infamous tantrums. Storm closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll tell ya. It was a few months after your mom died..." Storm started, noticing Jets pained reaction. "Your pops came home, drunk as hell. I was in the shed sleepin' when I heard him beatin' up on you again."

"Why are you bringing that up?" Jet said with through clenched teeth. He remember vividly the abuse of his father. The topic was always touchy and he had tried to avoid it at all costs.

"Just listen, You came out hours later after he went to sleep. He did a number on you-and I took care of what I could. You were cryin, and there wasn't anything I could do to make you stop." Storm saw the hawks' frame tense up. "So, I did what mom did to me, when I was a kid."He took a hold of Jets' arms and pulled him closer. "I said to ya, 'I'm right here. I'll always be right here, I promise." Storms' white eyes suddenly became very warm and less frightening to look into.

"You were still cryin', My moms' way didn't help. So, I did what I saw my dad do to my mom this one time." Storm placed a small kiss on Jets' forehead. The hawk jumped. He felt a strange warmth pass through his body as he searched inside for something to say. Taking advantage of this, Storm lifted his chin up and kissed him softly. Jets mind raced widely at this. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. Storm never seemed to be the sentimental or emotional type to him. Jet was so confused, He didn't knew if he should stay put or push away. His body, unfortunately reacted before his mind did.

Jets mouth opened slightly, allowing Storm more access. The emerald hawk felt something wet flick against his tongue. He shyly flicked back, feeling very nervous. He didn't know why he allowed this to continue, he should've pulled away. He thought of Storm as a brother, he knew he shouldn't be doing this.

Jet tried to get himself to break the kiss, but when Storm snaked his arms around his thin waist he found it harder to push himself away. The albatrosses' strong arms held him tightly as he deepened the kiss by placing his hand behind the hawks' head. He stroked the large green feathers, coaxing the younger one to relax.

Jet made small mewling noises as he struggled to keep up with all of Storms motions. He was inexperienced and it showed as clear as day. Storm broke away from the kiss and smirked. "That calmed you down, and soon you were sleepin' like a rock. Of course, I didn't kiss you like that." Jet gulped and looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe he just did that, It was amazing, especially for his first kiss. He thought he would've felt ashamed, but he didn't. He body felt warm as he leaned into Storms chest. His wall of white feathers made a soft cushion for his troubled head. Storm kept his promise to him, he's been there from him ever since that night in the shed. Even though Jet forgot about it, he was happy to know that his friend cared for him this much. He looked up and saw Storms pale eyes staring back down at him. He smiled, and decided he would let his mind rest for a little while, just this once.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Wave woke up in a considerably better mood. She went to Storms' room to see if he was up yet. She felt kind of bad for snapping at him yesterday. She peeked in only to find the albatross missing. She scratched her head and checked the office. Much to her surprise it was empty as well. She had at least thought Jet would've been in there. The purple swallow sighed and headed back upstairs to check Jets' room.

She touched the handle and then jerked her hand away when she thought he heard a noise from within. "Oh...Jet must be still asleep. I guess I'll let him sleep in." She turned on her heels and walked down the hallway. "I guess I'll go make breakfast. I'm sure Storm will accept that as an apology."

Inside of Jets' room, two figures were piled on top of a small sized bed. Jet was sprawled on top of Storms' large chest. The grey albatross slept peacefully under him with an arm wrapped around his waist. One of Jets arms hung loosely off the bed, as were one of his bare legs. He snored softly and nuzzled the mountain of white feathers. They were knocked out for many hours after Wave first passed the door. After three o'clock rolled around she began to think the two of them were avoiding her.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that fluffy story. :D I did this for a friend, but after I wrote it I actually think storm/jet is kinda cute. Kinda like a George and Lenny thing from that book of mouse and men. XDD I made Storm a bit more mature, since he is 19. I never really got the impression that he was "big the cat" stupid, only that he is very simple minded, kind alike knuckles or silver. I tried to keep them In character as much as possible. So I hope you all enjoyed it! I think I might to write another chapter, or maybe a lemon. I didn t know how to go about it using storm and jet. XDD Since they have beaks its kind hard to write without imagining alot of pecking XDDDDD

R&R please? Thank you.


End file.
